Avalon
by floral-affinity
Summary: In which Tsuna visits the land of Avalon for the first time. [Part One of the Magecraft!AU I plan on doing.]


**A/N:** I'm not sure where this is headed actually. I was so immersed in Fate/Stay Night ever since and I love KHR to bits so why not kind of make a cross-over (but not really a cross-over) story? I'm planning on creating a magecraft!au but I don't think I'll make it into a full blown story. Probably only drabbles and oneshots about it. Also! It's my first time to post a fic on this website even though I've been a member for a few years now. I've wanted to try something new for a change so I gave it a shot!

[!] He's actually reminiscing here. So the verb tense here is past tense. (Hopefully I was able to do it.) I have difficulty writing in third person so I opted to try and do it in first person.

* * *

**Avalon**

* * *

It first happened when I was ten.

It was past nine in the evening and I was already late for bed. My mother came up and tucked me in, bidding me a soft goodnight. It was like any other day, although a little bit different, because at that age, I usually went to bed at around eight to nine in the evening.

I can't remember why or how it happened, but the moment darkness enveloped my sight, I felt a huge force trying to pull me down. Like any other ten year old, I _felt_ an overwhelming amount of fear _wash_ over me. _What is this? A monster? Oh no! Don't tell me it's the boogieman!_ Thoughts like those ran through my head as I screamed.

Surprisingly, the heavy tug on my body lasted for only a few seconds. If I weren't grappling for the safety of my life and purposefully counted the time, I'd say the whole spectacle lasted for twenty to thirty seconds.

I refused to open my eyes for the next few seconds. I was scared that something might appear, like a monster who will drag me to its underground lair in order to kill me. Seconds passed and I felt nothing come. Everything was still. Save for the slightly cool breeze that caressed my cheek.

_Wind?_

Tentatively, I opened my eyes. I gasped. _It was beautiful. The sky was beautiful._

After a few seconds of silent admiration for the beauty presented high in the heavens, I slowly realized that I was lying on a patch of grass. In fact, everything around me was covered in grass. I sat up and surveyed my surroundings, it seemed that I was in a meadow. Various types of wildflowers decorated the grassy field and it was truly a sight to behold.

I stood up and noticed that I was still in my night clothes. I decided to explore the area, hoping that I would be able to find something entertaining. I was ten back then, and at that moment, I really wanted to find something entertaining.

A few minutes of silent walking found me at the bottom of a small hill. At the top of that hill stood a huge oak tree, its leaves and branches long enough to provide enough shade from the rays of the sun. Out of nowhere, a feeling of fatigue shot through me. I guess it was a given since I haven't actually slept because I was immediately taken to this meadow seconds after I fell asleep.

I gathered my energy and broke into a run, determined to exhaust all of my energy so that the moment I lay down on the grass, I'll be dead asleep to the world. And so I ran, although it was very slow. Granted that I was No-Good Tsuna, it was expected that I would run this slow. My eyes stung as I thought of all the taunts my classmates have given me. How I was the slowest in the whole grade and how I was the student with the lowest grades.

I furiously shaked my head. _No! Now is not the time. I want to sleep!_ Sleep is good. Sleep will help regain lost energy. Sleep...will make me forget.

The moment I touched the bark of the tree, I collapsed on my knees. I breathed in mouthfuls of air in order to stabilize my breathing. I was too preoccupied with stabilizing my breathing, that I failed to notice the person behind me.

"Are you alright?"

"Hiee!" I jumped in fright. I immediately turned around and slammed my back against the bark of the tree.

I looked up at the person who scared me and needless to say, I was surprised. It was a girl. She looked no older than fifteen. But that wasn't what caught my attention. Her hair was golden. So golden as if it was sprinkled with pixie dust. It was glowing and beautiful. Her eyes were beautiful as well. It was emerald and it sparkled with concern and a hint of confusion.

She was wearing a white dress. It was long sleeved and ended up at her ankle. It suits her. Despite how she may look like, like one of the older sempais from my school, her entire demeanor emanated that of someone older. Someone who had a strong sense of dignity, of honor, and...of leadership.

"Are you alright?" She asked me again. I jolted out of my reverie and fumbled for a response.

"Y-yes!" I replied. She looked relieved to hear my response and proceeded to position herself beside me, her back against the tree.

I felt nervous but the reason for it was unknown to even myself. It was similar to the nervousness I felt when my teacher called me in class and I didn't know the answer. At that moment, I felt nervous because I didn't know what to say, despite the fact that we were actually not conversing.

I heard a shift in movement beside me and looked up to see the girl staring at me. She opened her mouth to speak. "What's your name?"

"T-Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi." She smiled. It was pretty.

"Tsunayoshi is a beautiful name. Is it alright if I call you that?" I nodded. Tsunayoshi was a long name. But it seemed like she wanted to call me that.

"How about yours?" I nervously asked. She continued to look at me, a dainty smile on her lips. "What's your name?"

"Arturia. Arturia Pendragon." Arturia Pendragon? That sounded...weird, but oddly fitting on her part. It was a foreigner's name. It was amazing because I've never seen or heard a foreigner before. The kids from the other grade levels dyed their hair blond but it didn't really suit them.

"T-Then, can I call you Arturia-san?"

"Of course." Arturia-san replied.

A slight breeze passed us by and it lightly ruffled both of our clothes as well as our hair. I looked around us and noticed only this late that I was able to see the whole field from this view.

I gasped, startled at the realization that I had no idea where I was. "Arturia-san!" I said. She turned to me, probably startled at my outburst. "Yes?"

"Um! I'm s-sorry, but where are we?"

She seemed surprised at my question. I then wondered why, but I might have to ask Arturia-san later.

"This is the utopia where kings go to after their death." Utopia? King? D-death? I felt scared. Does this mean I'm dead? I'm no longer part of the land of the living?

"U-Utopia?" I asked, a tremble was evident in my voice.

"Yes. This place is the land of Avalon."

* * *

**End**

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was a bit of a cliffhanger. The other oneshots that I'll be posting will provide further explanation. Treat this piece like a prologue or something


End file.
